The Supreme Beings New World
by dragondie57
Summary: All the five heard as they fell was a laugh of many voices. In this new world what shall they do, go home? Live in peace or bring peace or world domination or ask the bigger question why are they here together and what was that laugh of many voices?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: how course i don't own overlord or any of the original characters

i do own my OC's though they are mine

i like to tell everyone this is my first story so give me some leeway please, but if there is something wrong with the story to grammer to not following though or just not understandable i dont have people to review and proof read my story but if there is a problem please PM me

 _ **and some fair warning is this is a AU with some main characters as my OC's i made**_

this story with follow the cannon to some degree but not totally, have not made my mind if i will follow it or use it as my storys backbone

and tell me if 1500 a chapter is too short

hope you enjoy my writing and my journey to be a better writer thank you.

" " someone talking

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The room was a bright white color with beautiful gold trimming, the chairs seemed to glow with the color of red. All 41 chairs surrounded a giant circle table with the guild's symbol on it but only 4 member were there.

"Man this is bullshit, all our hardwork for this place just being pissed on."

"Now now Britt metal we all understand how you feel but please try to clam down I can see your avatar turning red" Britt metal still annoyed, looks at the angel wearing a white Greek goddess outfit, with wings that's looks there were made from gold just like her eyes.

"C'mon Britt just relax this our last time we're going see each other, lets at less get along shall we."said the black dragon with scales from his arms to his shoulders, with bat like wings two times bigger then his body, black as darkness which matched his eyes with bloody red slits.

"I agree lets get along for our last day."

Britt rolling his eyes looks at mononga "fine, but ladycash needs to stop pulling my cords."

{ping ping}

Everyone looks at the new guest before ladycash can give her two cents back at Britt.

"Mmmmm if isn't our favorite workaholic"

"Yaaa hello there Herohero so glad you can join us for our last day together"

"Yeah sorry it took me a minute because of work, but thanks dragondie and mononga"said the famous elder black ooze which looked purple, that seemed to be thick melted ice cream that constantly piled on top of itself.

"So hero how is your job going they still putting you though the meat grinder?"said the demon with a skin tone of black mixed with red, the ooze turned to look at the demon and heard a sigh of pain

"What do you think Britt."hero Spoke into the demon's all black eyes.

"You should quit before that job kills you, I mean it all ready took you from us."

"I agree with dragondie we used to be the top 5 members of this guild togather." They all heard hero do a your right grumble at Britt

"Do you guys still remember when we where all togather all the stuff we did, all the pking's, all the people we slayed to defend this place."said the skeleton with a sad tone.

"Yup all the other member were freeloaders who just sat around all day playing with the stuff the five of us got."spoke the dragon rolling his eyes Ladycash does a affirmative mmmm sound

"Hey mononga you should hold the guild's staff I want to see it in someone's hands before all our achievements are just washed away like piss."

"Mmm I agree with Britt, I dragondie sound this motion."

"Me to" said ladycash and Herohero in unison.

"Aa aa "said the skeleton with his hands up "well I guess if you all agree, then am forced to do it."

Mononga stood up and walked to the spot were the prized diamond of the guild laid, the most powerful staff in the game of YGGDRASIL ever made by player's yet. A clean gold look with different colored gems on top held on by little dragons in there mouth.

"Aaaaaa, I remember all of us working to gather to make that together" said the angel with a bright smile.

"I remember I had to program it so only us could hold it or the other free loaders would have used it." Said the dragon with a pain expression

There was a brief paused between the five that was surround in a gloomy atmosphere.

Britt laugh then begin to say with a hint of sadness in his voice. "We should go to the throne for our final moments sounds fitting for us?"

"Agreed" said mononga, dragondie, ladycash, Herohero as they began to get up the leaving the meeting room together.

As all five left there where greeted by a Butler and the Pleiades maids.

"Who's this butler looking guy again." Said Britt metal looking at mononga

"Umm let me see I can pull up the HUD with the staff." Mononga said as he touched the butler with the staff on his shoulder a red see though screen popped up reading in bold letters "SEBAS TIAN" "it says here that he is the leader of the pleiades and head butler for us as well as the last ditch effort to defend the meeting room to buy time."

"Ooo yeah I remember touchme made him" said the elder ooze "well let's take them with us might us well you know."said the angel with a shrug

"Sebas tian and pleiades follow" said the dragon as they all continued to head to the throne room.

When the demon pushed open the two giant doors to the throne room, all five looked around to be greeted by steps leading to five throne chairs with all 41 flags representing all the members of the guild. "Wow the freaking freeloaders can't even finish a room pathetic." Dragon spoke while rolling his eyes in disappointment while the five took all their respective seats on the throne chairs, with mononga in the middle, dragondie to his right, then Britt metal on his left, ladycash on the outside on the right and Herohero on the outside to the left.

"Man I can't believe this is ending." Said a very saddened Herohero, the other four did a affirmative sigh as they all looked at the 41 flags all around the room.

"Who the hell give albedo a world class item." Said a very annoyed dragon looking at albedo who was in between mononga and Britt metal standing in place looking at the supreme beings with a smile.

"Like hell I know, but I'll get it, albedo give me main hand weapon." Albedo looked at Britt metal and handed him the weapon and went right back to her place before. "Mmm I wonder what her settings are" said mononga with curiosity while he use the Ultimate staff to open the HUD of albedo "man theres a lot of stuff in here." Mononga stopped suddenly and just stared at the screen. "Mmm what is it darling." Said the angel bending over to see what was happening with mononga

" well the last sentence here says that she's a total fucking bitch..."said mononga with a sweat drop appearing on his fore head, the other four supreme beings started to laugh and hold there sides in pain.

As the five stopped laughing together Britt metal said jokingly "you should change it where she's madly in love with you." Dragon yelled "I agree" and the angel and Herohero raised there hand together "well it's better then being that I suppose." Mononga said chuckling after he finished writing (madly in love with mononga) dragon said to mononga "you should also write that the pleiades to be madly in love with me." He said with a smirk on his face

"Don't you have 50 personal high combat dragonoid maids, which I might say are all girls that are drop dead beautiful and you already programmed to be madly in love with you." Said Britt looking at dragon with a side ways look

"What's wrong with adding a few more Britt, c'mon mononga did it for me please." Dragon said with a comical sad face to mononga

Mononga just laugh "I suppose so dragon, I guess why not." While he changed the pleiades to be in love with dragondie after he was done he told albedo, sebas tian and the pleiades to bow down, which they did.

"Ooo my god dragondie how many women do you need." Britt saying chuckling to himself.

Before dragon could answer Herohero interrupted saying "we only have a minute left guys." Which put all depressed feeling on all five of the supreme beings and causing them to go silent for a little.

"I hope I see you guys in the second game, if they make it that is." Ladycash spoke to the others while trying to put on a fake smile for the others.

Mononga let go of the Ultimate staff which floated a few inches in front of him he took dragon's and britt's hand and looked to his fellow four friends saying "I used this game to escape my real life, which sucked like my job and having no other family members, I just want to say you guys were an amazing family to me... Thank you truly."

Britt put his hand on Herohero's armrest and ladycash grabbed the other hand of dragon's and they all said the same thing "am going to miss this great family." As the timer just hit zero they was a blinding light which caused the five great's supreme beings to put up their hands to block their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

too start out my first story i will be putting two chapters right after each other thanks for reading and PM if any problems dont be rude or mean though thanks.

enjoy!

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

{Dragondie POV}

I open my eyes only to find out i'm falling though the clouds and I see the ground as it's getting bigger ( what the hell is goin...) my thoughts where Interrupted by some screaming and yelling to my right, and I see mononga, ladycash, Britt metal and Herohero falling right there with me but what boggled my mind is I see ladycash's mouth moving as she's falling and I feel the wind on my body.

(AHAHAHAHAH) I hear this laugh but it's not in one direction like a normal voice but it seemed to be all around me and inside my head at the same time, what's most wired about this voice is that it sounded like many voice's old, young, dying, living, it was truly strange.

Britt metal was yelling about how we were all going to die, ladycash was just screaming, Herohero was just in a ball of glob, which I might say was staying together surprisingly and mononga was just falling with his mouth open hard to read a skeleton's face.

That's when I thought of a plan that might work... Maybe, might as will try. But first I had to get over to them I was the only one separated from the group. I was trying to get closer but to no prevail, then all of a sudden my wings on my back flapped shooting me right into the other four pretty hard

" everyone grab hold of me or someone that's grabbed to me do it fast!" It took just two seconds for everyone to follow my order.

"Group levitation" I said with my hand out towards the ground and we stop falling "holy shit it actually worked." I yelled at everyone.

{narrator pov}

All four of us just looked at each other and hugged while laughing with huge smiles.

"Nice thinking there dragon." As Britt metal slugged him in the arm [cling]"owww what the, fuck are you made out of metal or something."he yelled while looking at his hand.

"Sorry to bust our happy bubble here guys but, dragondie do you know how to get us down?"ladycash said while looking down about 100 miles at the ground.

"Umm I could just levitate slowly down, let me try." Dragon said while closing his eyes to focus, which was working, there where levitating down to the ground at a safe pace .

"Ooo I love you ground let's never leave each other again." Britt said to the grass as he fell to it.

"So guys are we still in YGGDRASIL." Ladycash says to the others. "Well we must be we still look like our avatars after all." Britt says back. "But guys didn't you feel the air?" Dragondie says out loud.

"Drag got a point there I can feel the grass right now."Britt metal says still laying down moving his hand on the grass and having a look of horror but studying his hand really hard.

"I feel the air right now guys." Ladycash says with her head looking at the clouds. " mononga, Herohero you been silent the whole time you input would be really appreciated right about now." Dragondie says looking at them but getting no response from both so he yells it a second time getting them to both to look at him and stumble on words.

Herohero was first to speak "yeah sorry it just my body feels wired I don't know how to put it in words, and to tell you the truth I don't know how am controlling it too." But it was mononga words that broke all there thought with just one sentence " has this game become a reality."

{at nazarick}

"They they... Left us."albedo said unsure of her self. Sebas tian had a shocked expression on his face, where a stren unreadable expression usually sat. The pleiades all went to there knees and began to cry.

Demiurge walked into the throne room "what was that sudden power surge just now is someone fighting?" He then noticed sebas shocked Ridden face, the pleiades crying and albedo just staring at that throne chairs.

Albedo without moving but only her mouth said "there was a blinding light and they all disappeared."

" w w what are you saying the last five supreme beings just left us."demiurge said shocked but quickly recovered and pushed his glasses to his face.

"Yes that's what am exactly telling you demiurge and no I don't know anything just like you." Albedo said still unmoved from before.

"Well what shall we do albedo you are next in command and the Ultimate staff is still here, maybe there is hope there come back."demiurge said look at the all powerful staff still floating where mononga left it.

That seemed to pull albedo out of her shocked and she looked at sebas and the Pleiades "go get all the floor guardians to the six floor excluding victim and gargantua in a hour, and you demiurge have nazarick at maximum security then come to the six floor as well." "hai" they all said and left immediately to follow there new orders as soon as the door closed albedo fell to her knees and began to cry " where are you supreme beings and you my lovely mononga please come back."

{supreme beings}

"So where the fuck are we."Dragondie said scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe still in the game but how did we get here though and we still in our avatars but they feel real and we can still use magic too."Ladycash said looking around the forest they were in.

"And our mouth moves too, it's like we switched universes or something." Britt metal said dumb founded.

"well whatever this is real or not why are we not in nazarick right now and can we find it." Mononga said looking at his four friends.

"Well if we can use magic then, we can use the passive magic of magical compass too then." Dragondie spoke has he held out his hand and a black arrow pointing east with number 15. "Looks like 15 miles east is nazarick."

"How did you do magic dragon." Britt said which caused everyone to look at Dragondie

"Well I just thought of the spell I want to use and it just Kinda happens." Which lead everyone to hold out there hands and for compasses to appear out of everyone's hand and have a look of amazement upon their faces.

"well guys all our compasses are pointed east so let's start walking."Britt said but was stopped when Herohero spoke "why not use the rings to teleport there?" Which everyone looked at each other, then to there hands and seen that all there rings where missing there magical gems.

"Well dam it looks like we have to walk." Dragondie said annoyed.

"Cmon guys we got 15 miles to walk it's not going to walk it self." Ladycash said as they all begin to walk instead of Herohero who seamed to roll to move.

" hey guys I have a question." Dragondie said to the group on there walk to nazarick.

"What is it dragon." They all said in unison.

"Did anyone hear a wired voice laughing as we were falling?"

{ one hour later}

{ nazarick}

"It saddens me to say this but are masters are gone." Albedo said to the floor guardians. It caused all of them except demiurge to paint a shocked expression on their faces.

"What do you mean albedo, what happened." cocytus spoke first

"I. Don't know there was a blinding light and they were gone, but demiurge thinks there still hope the Ultimate staff is still where mononga left it before the light happened." Albedo said to them all.

"Is this true demiurge." Cocytus said to him. Demiurge just nodes yes.

"Are you sure your ugly face just didn't scare them away you monkey face, that must have been it." Shalltear spoke to albedo with a mocking tone. That caused albedo to have a evil looking face and a black mist surround her "what to say that again you bitch."

" g g g guys we don't have time to fight we have other problems to deal with." Mare said to them scared to them. That seemed to make albedo and shalltear to realized the real problem at hand.

{supreme beings}

"Where in the fifth floor and seen the dumb npc's but not the floor guardians, were are they."ask a confused ladycash. "Just remember if we do see them they might or might not act or behave like they did before, and most importantly keep your guard up at all times."said dragondie with a focused expression.

"Just remember the plan everyone." Mononga said and the whole group Shakes their head in understanding.

Then the group begins entering the six floor.

{floor guardians}

Albedo is in front while the other guardians are facing her. Albedo was discussing what they should do when she just suddenly stops and stares behide them, which caused all the other guardians to see what she was staring at.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

if you like the story so far please tell me ill like to know

i'll most likely be putting up other chapter tomorrow or the weekend

thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

as i have promised i will be uploading four chapters! crazy i know but why complain

as all ways please review and tell me what you think like chapters to short, mess spelling, not understandable or i suck i dunno, input is nice i wish to grow as a writer.

but anyways enjoy readers

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As the five supreme beings entered the sixth floor. They could see six of the guardians, they noticed albedo giving them a speech to the rest intel she stopped and looked right at them.

"Just remember act like a leader, and if that fails we stall for mononga to make it to the throne room to retrieve the ultimate staff." Ladycash said quietly to the group.

"Get ready here comes albedo." Herohero said with a tense voice.

Albedo started to walk to the supreme beings with a huge smile on her face and they looked at the other floor guardians and could tell by some of them that they seemed over joyed for some reason.

"They should be loyal to us it was written in there programming, I know I wrote most of it." Dragondie says mostly to him self getting ready for a fight to the death with the powerful NPC's.

The other floor guardians stayed in there spots just looking at the supreme beings and albedo approaching each other, they made it into the very middle of the they stopped albedo was only a few feet away from them she still had a happy expression on her face. She was the first one to break the long seconds of silence of the six.

"Our glorious master's we feared you had abandon us, where did you go?" Albedo said with a happy tone mixed in with a little sadness, while putting her right hand over her heart.

"We where forced teleported outside by an unknown force, it took a while because our rings were some how destroyed." Mononga spoke looking at albedo which for some reason cause her face to go a deep red.

"All floor guardians come to us." Britt metal yelled to them, they all immediately followed his order and as soon they were there in front of them, they bowed down with hands on their hearts with there heads looking down.

"Now albedo brief us on what has happened since our absence." Spoke Herohero to albedo who was still standing a few inches in front of the other guardians.

"Yes master, for some reason there was a blinding light and you where gone. I then sent sebas tian and the Pleiades to get the floor guardians except for victim and gargantua to the sixth floor to make plans." Albedo said to the supreme beings with a authoritative posture and voice.

"So your telling me you gathered all them here to make plains but did not make plains for a defense for nazarick, we came here with no type of resistance even from gargantua which will talk to later, but most importantly your supreme being just disappeared and you didn't even send at less one person out to survey the outside this fault lays on you albedo and demiurge." Said dragondie with a strict sounding voice as he looked at both of them with disappointment eyes.

Albedo face quickly turned to horror as she stumbled on words to say, demiurge just kept his face down but could tell his body was tense.

"Now now dragondie no reason to be that strict of them we never set up a command line for them of course they would be a mess when we just disappeared liked that, clam down albedo and demiurge you didn't know what to do ok." Ladycash said looking at them which caused them to relax with a sigh of relief.

"Mmm I think what drag meant was that if nazarick was to be attack while we were teleport away, nazarick would have been en easy kill." Britt metal said

"Well it didn't we shall work on that later but we came here with a objective in mind right mononga." Herohero spoke to him waving a glob looking arm at him.

"Yes you are right, floor guardians your mistakes are forgiven, now pledge your loyalty to us your supreme beings. Mononga spoke. Albedo and the guardians fell to the bow down position and all the floor guardians looked at them.

"I albedo, overseer of the floor guardians plague loyalty to the supreme beings." She spoke with honor in her face.

"I shalltear bloodfallen, guardian of 1st 2st and 3rd floors pledge loyalty to the supreme beings." she spoke with looking at them while her eyes glowed a deep red.

"I cocytus, guardian have the 5th floor pledge loyalty to the supreme beings." the giant looking praying mantis spoke with ice frost coming out with each word.

"I aura, guardian of 6th floor pledge loyalty to the supreme beings." Spoke with a child like happy tone.

" I mare, guardian of 6th floor with aura pledge loyalty to the supreme beings." She said with a fear tone.

"I demiurge, guardian of the 7th floor pledge loyalty to the supreme beings." He said with a business type voice.

"What about you sebas tian and Pleiades." Mononga turn to look at them. They were easily forgotten in the far left of them. They all got in the bow down position looking at them and said the something in unison " we pledge loyalty to the supreme beings."

"My I wonder what we did to deserve such wonderful and loyal servants like you guys." Dragondie said to them all which seemed to cause all of them to show excited expression on their faces.

"Our master's we don't deserve such kindness from you we are here for you to use as you see fit. Albedo said at once

"My my albedo its ok to take a complement you know sweet child." Ladycash spoke with a smile. Causing albedo face to redden as she lowered her head down in embarrassment.

"Well now we have business to do, sebas take the Pleiades out side and do a 20 mile radius of nazarick if you see anyone don't let them see you, other then that look for anything out of the ordinary and any man-made object return to us when it is done go now." Dragondie spoke to them sebas nodes in understand and they leave to do what they were told to do.

"Except for albedo all other floor guardians are to return to there respective post and nazarick is raised to middle security level and albedo follow."Britt metal spoke as the the supreme beings left to go deeper into the tomb.

The six were in the 9th floor of nazarick heading to Dragondie chambers. They stopped at a black door holding a dragon shooting fire from its mouth and opened it.

"Holy cow Dragondie it's supposed to be a giant chamber not another floor." Herohero said with shock as he looked around the small island that seemed to be floating in a dark space like area with a giant mansion that was darker then the space and matched Dragondie scales on his arms.

"Well I always like my chambers big and I was more then willing to put the effort into it." Dragondie said with a small wave in his hand as they made it to the island from the black like obsidian stairs. "Now albedo we'll be having a meeting here no one is to pass you here without one of our permission do you understand. He said looking at albedo.

" of course master's I shall not fail." She said with pride.

The five went in to Dragondie's mansions, dragon led them to the meeting room were they all took a seat. Dragon went to a cabinet and grabbed a hand full of rings and set them on the table.

"Well here's the replacement rings good thing I took up the enchantment skill and stocked up on all kinds of stuff." As he started to put different colors rings two for each finger and thumb on each hand.

" wow how many you have stocked up?" Ladycash said as she was putting the rings on

" dunno most likely thousands." He said with a shrug "but that's not what we're here to talk about."

"No we are here to talk about our future plans and that laugh we heard." Mononga spoke with his elbows on the table hands holding his head looking at the other four


	4. Chapter 4

{mononga POV}

I looked around to my four best friends I ever had in my life. To be Honest we handled this really well just by being teleport here in this new world hasn't even been half a day. I look at Dragondie and think his character is a black dragon the only character in YGGDRASIL to not have amour because of his scales which are only covering his arms but can grow to cover hes body i wonder if he can do that here now too.

"Hey dragon do you remember when you did the Group levitation when Britt metal hit you arm right what exactly happened?"

Dragondie looks at me, then looks up in though then responds "I heard the sound of metal but didn't feel anything and now that I think about it, I don't feel anything in my arms were my scales are." He says as he's touching his scales all over.

Britt metal intervenes "it felt hard as hell like a tank but what got me really thinking is that it felt hot too."

After Britt said that Ladycash said "really?" As she said that she got up and walked over to dragon and placed a hand on his arm. "Fuck" she yelled as she jumped away and cradled her hand she touch dragon with "you burt me, damn it hurts really bad."

This caused everyone to get up and surround her to check her wound out. And the wound was bad am not a doctor but that was at less a high Second or mostly a third degree burn.

"I Am so sorry Ladycash I didn't think I was that hot I mean I don't feel that hot." Dragondie apologetic said to her.  
"I have healing potions here, but my maids use to get them for me in the game so I don't know we're there at." He spoke looking around.

We all jumped when we heard a voice out of now where appear behide us.

" how may I be of services master's." Spoke a very beautiful looking women with the same type of eyes that Dragondie has, outside part pitch black with the inside bloody red with a slit like a cats. And wearing a black and red maid outfit which showed her curves off.

" go get us one mid-teir and one high-teir healing potion be fast." Said dragon as he looked at her

She seemed to just disappear before my my eyes while I was staring right at her. " here you go master Dragondie." The maid said handing dragon the two potions.

"Thank you my lovely Aida." Said dragon to the maid which caused her to deeply blush.

"I don't know what teir theses wound are but let's try the mid-teir one first" as he handed the blue potion to Ladycash she took it and drink all of it

"Ewww that taste like awful medicine." She spoke out loud

" wow look at her wound it's going away." Britt said with a amazement

The wound had a blueish look and was healing by the looks of it.

" how do you feel Ladycash?" Herohero said with concern.

" I feel like it nevered happened." She said looking at her hand opening and closing it."

" that's good." I said with a brief paused before going on " let's just not touch dragon for now."

" am so sorry I didn't know and I don't feel that hot." He said with a look of apology

" must be because your a dragon now, must mean we take on our avatars traits now sense we have become them. Herohero said looking around at the four of us.

" mmmm I don't remember that in YGGDRASIL but there might be a lot of new things in this world we don't know." I spoke to them with wonder.

" your right, but now that ladycash is healed let's get to the head of why we're having this meeting." Britt metal said with a look of focused on his face.

" yes your right Britt." i said before pausing and having seconds thoughts about being this topic out so soon first."I can't speak for you guys but I used YGGDRASIL as a means to escape. I already know we can use magic and magical items work now and that the NPC's are loyal to us I plan on staying here." I said to them they all had a unreadable face to me.

" I think we all did that mononga it's why we played so much and played togather a lot as well. I plain on staying too. Dragondie said with a face of determination while crossing his arms together.

Britt, ladycash, and Herohero said in unison " me too."

I looked around filled with happiness at my friends who I consider family to me all wanting to stay. I know with us as a team we can take on the world.

" well now we know we are staying here togather let's make plans like what was that voice and are we alone are there monster like us." Britt said with questions and worry in his voice as he spoke.

" mmmm I say we have some of my maids and vampire combatants search all around and gave us look though the viewing mirror we have." The dragon spoke while rubbing his chin.

" that sounds great and if we found anything interesting we can use message and have them scout it out." Ladycash said with a nice smile.

"Yes I think that's perfect, what you think Herohero." The demon said looking at him.

Herohero holes which I guess are his eyes looked at him. " yes and we can wait and finally relax and soak up what has happened to us in the last five hours now."

" well what about that voice?" I said to them.

" we don't have any information I know we don't know jack shit, because I don't know and whatever that voice belongs too must be powerful to just teleport us and make this world." Dragondie said learning back on the chair he was seating on.

" if he's that powerful will need a army." Lady said with worry.

" well let's do dragons plan, it's the best way to get more information we need and to know our surroundings as well, let's get to work. Britt said punching his fist togather.

{Narrator POV}

Dragondie was giving the orders to his 25 maids and 35 different other servants with invisibility abilities. As he was doing that the others were in the room on what Ladycash said was the presidential room. It was just like the oval office just different color a dark shade of purple. The viewing mirror was floating above a table in between two couches with all four supreme beings seating on them while albedo, demiurge, Pleiades and the top 10 of Dragondie's maids were in the room standing near them."

" well there goes all of them." Britt says as he watches four groups of fifteen go north, south, west and east.

Dragondie walks in the room and takes the last space on the couch next to Ladycash.

"I gave them order not to be seen of course and if they get attack to try to take the person or group or monster in our custody but if they feel they will lose at less one person they are too retreat and then teleport."

"Let's hope this expedition with go our way." Mononga said as he's controlling the mirror with his skeleton arms.

Three hours has passed sense the start of the mission and both the mirror and groups have found nothing. The groups have gone out at less 75 miles each.

(Master's we the west group have found a small village and is currently being attacked by people in armor with horses.)

(Very well done remain hidden and stand by.) "Mononga try to find that village on the mirror." Dragondie spoke with a focused face at mononga

" already on it. And look already found it." Mononga said as he zoomed up on the village.

The village was just being massacred by theses knights the poor villagers stood no chance. The mirror showed people being cut in half all there organs being dropped to the floor in a bloody mess before the person themselves fell to the ground. One women was being raped by a group of Knights.

"This is truly sickening to watch." Britt said with discussed in his voice and written all over his face.

" we must do something we have the power our selfs alone and numbers to kill this barbarians." Ladycash said with anger

" it serves us no gain to help theses villagers and we do not know if our kind is common in this world." Mononga spoke to his friends.

" no mononga your wrong, we could use theses people for information and most importantly to test our powers on theses Knights. Here's what I say me and mononga go we have skills for allusion to hide our identity to look human, and we all ready have fifteen people near by for back up. So what you say guys sound good?"Dragondie spoke with a smirk on his face and a voice of confidence.

The group looked at him then to the mirror and then back to him and they all gave a nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

{narrator POV}

" lord's do you think that is a wise decision, have us go in your place." Demiurge spoke at once pushing his glasses closer to his place cause them to have a glare to them.

"No this a perfect time to test our powers on humans. And it appears that humans will be the most populous species on this plant as well." Mononga said shooting down demiurge

"And we get a nice foothold on the village which will be very useful to us." Dragondie said as he was casting the illusion spell on himself and mononga was doing the same.

The illusion spell made both Dragondie and mononga look human Dragondie looked American with brown hair and brown eyes as mononga look Japanese with black hair and brown eyes. With very simple cloths a t shirt with jeans and shoes.

"Well looks like it's time to go mononga."

"Gate"mononga said to activate the teleport spell.

The other four wished them good luck and said they be watching and would come if they needed help. As the two came out the other side the the gate they stood behide two little girls one with blond hair and the other with brown and red color hair and the smallest, but most importantly there were four Knights with one having blood trickle down his sword from cutting the blond kids back.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yelled a knight in full armor

"Who cares were they came from they all die the same" shouted a other one

" how weak you attack a village with no defense and then attack two kids who are runnng away, do you have no honor for fuck sake." Dragondie said annoyed to the Knights who started to laugh at him.

"That's some tough talk there for someone who's about to die."one knight said.

"Stop with the games kill them all." Said the knight who was wearing the most expensive looking amour.

Two Knights out of the four charges the two supreme being. Both swinging there swords above there heads preparing to strike. Mononga reached his hand out and chants "gasps heart." a red heart appears in his hand and he crushes it in his hand as blood covers his hand. The knight that was rushing at mononga falls to the ground immediately after mononga crushes the heart.

The knight that was rushing to Dragondie swings his sword down at Dragondie to cut him in half only to have his sword stopped by only fingers.

"Impossible no one can stop a sword like that, who the hell are you." Shouted the knight in shock

"Mmmm gasps heart seemed overkill for you humans let's try this."Dragondie said ignoring the knight completely. Putting his other hand in front on the knight and then pointing his index finger out "second-teir Fire bolt." a fire like arrow shot out of dragons finger and right though the knight and his full helmet going completely though and getting the third knight behide in his chest getting stuck before vanishing.

The knight that appeared to be in power watched as three of his best man just get killed in front of him with ease.

"Who...who are you."said the knight with fear shaking inside his armor backing into a tree.

"People who are going to kill you then your little army in the village we hate people who prey upon the weak" Dragondie spoke as he walked in front of the knight. He pulled his arm out as if he was going to punch the knight in the face but had his hand flat and even. "Iron strike." As the hand glowed with a black mist around it before he shot his hand through the heart going all the way though. The knight throw up blood as he fell, dead to the floor.

" wow they even die from first teir magic must follow basic physics unlike YGGDRASIL were it didn't matter were you hit?" Dragondie said walking to mononga.

"Yeah that's really good to know we must be careful." Mononga said as he looked to the village.

"Death knight times three." Dragondie said with his hand pointed to the group of dead Knights. The dead grew to be even taller then mononga and had dry dead skin with black amour and a very curved sword. " killed the Knights in the village wearing that amour."while pointing at the fourth knight at the tree. The death Knights ran to the village leaving the two supreme beings and the two kids alone.

"To be honest I think three were a little over kill for this now that I think about it. Dragondie said rubbing his chin.

"Better to over kill you enemy's then to underestimate them." Mononga said

"True true so what we going to do with theses two here?" Dragon said looking at them.

"Please don't kill us well do anything." The blond one said to them.

"No reason to fear us young ones were are here to save your village. Mononga said with a claim but gentle voice.

"That's true you two stay here and hide while me and my friend go to the village and make sure the death knight keeps some alive for us." Dragondie said to them with a smile.

"Are you going to eat them." Said the smallest one looking at the American.

He just smiled at her and began to walk away saying "you better hide where it's safe well tell the village your here to come get you after we solved this issue."

Mononga and Dragondie just got to the village and to see on there way the carnage the death knight have done, Knights thrown on rooftops, Knights cut in half down the middle. It was truly a bloody battlefield.

"Mmmm death Knights are really good,what do you say Mononga?"

"They seem affective at there job."

Mononga and Dragondie make it to the center of town were all the villagers have been rounded up the the Knights, but the Knights were being killed by the three death Knights summoned by Dragondie.

"That's enough." Dragondie says to the death Knights which they stop in there massacre of Knights.

"You cowards attack a village who can't even defend itself but you can't even take on three death Knights." Mononga said to the last ten Knights

"Who are you monsters." The knight in gold yells at them

"Cowards who we kill or capture in your case do not need to know who we are." Dragondie said to them with a evil grin on his face.

"You'll never catch us alive you freaks. All men retreat. The knight in gold yells but the other nine allready began to ran away in the opposite direction of the two supreme beings and death Knights.

Dragon puts his hand to his ear and speaks

(Are you there and if so were are you.)

(Yes master we are here and are in the trees surrounding the village.)

(Good the last ten Knights who ran I want them captured and taken to nazarick alive for questioning.)

(As you wish master.)

"That appears to be all of them." Dragondie says to mononga.

But Mononga is all ready walking to the villagers and stops in front of the group.

"We came to save this village as we seen it being attack on our way though." He told them.

This causes the villagers to calm down and one of them stood up with a women.

"I am this village chief I thank you in behave of us here on you saving us. I guess you would like a reward for your efforts." He spoke with a neutral face at them.

"Yes but not with money but with information, you see we are magic casters we have shut our selfs in with for our study's and have no idea what has happened on the outside." Dragondie jumped in looking at the village chief and the women who is most likely his wife.

The village chief invited them in to his house as he told the villagers to group up and start working on repairing the damage. The chief seemed more then happy to give anything the two ask for about the three main kingdoms, money and giving them a few maps of the land.

Someone busted into the room and yells "chief there a group of Knights on horse back headed towards the village!"

The chief stand there frozen in spot until Mononga says something "me and my friend as well the chief will meet theses Knights."

The chief turn pales from hearing that but still gets up with the two to go out to meet theses new Knights.

As the Knights enter the village one knight comes towards them and looks at mononga and says "I'm Gazef Stronoff you must by the village chief."


	6. Chapter 6

{Narrator POV}

"Hahahaha... No I'm just a magic caster who was passing though with my friend here and decided to help this village." Mononga says pointing to dragon who smiles at the knight.

You can see the Knights face process the information and then he's face turns into a gratitude expression.

"Thank you so much, we have been trying to catch up to this Knights they have been racking horror across the villages in this area I was afraid we would not make it in time." The knight almost to the edge of tears across he's face says to them.

"No need t..." Mononga was speaking until a knight on horseback rode up yelling for a head warrior. The knight mononga was speaking to turns he's head to the knight who just stopped a few feet away, the knight seemed out of breath even though he's on a horse.

"Head warrior sir," the knight breath in again before going on. "They is a army of magic casters going to the village as we speak."

The man now confirmed to be the head warrior looks to the villagers who have heard this grave news then to he's men. "How long till they arrive?"

It takes only a second for the knight to respond. "Two hours sir."

{1 hour 15 minutes}

The head warrior made plans on saving the village of course and also filled mononga and Dragondie in too even though they said they were not going to help, but well defend the villagers if need be.

"Thank you for saving this village." The head warrior spoke with tons of gratitude written upon his face and body. He was going to go on he's knee but mononga put a hand on he's shoulder. "We can see how much you care that we saved this village no need to go that far."

The head warrior looked at them but this time had a warriors face of honor before a fight. "I well lead my men straight through there line to force on us sense I'm there target and they should follow us as well."

"We wish you and your men luck head warrior." Dragondie said with a all to knowing smile towards him.

As the head warrior left with he's men to fight this army of magic casters Dragondie look at mononga  
"I know you gave him the magic shop item to teleport him and his men, when were you going to tell me that your plan on fighting this army."

" I plan on using them to see how powerful there are before we fight them. I also called in albedo and the Pleiades, the Pleiades we'll be with you as range support as me and albedo attack head on."

Dragondie had a questionable look "but only am good at range the Pleiades aren't that good." Then Dragondie snapped his fingers "ooo I see you plan on taking them prisoners."

Mononga nodded he's head. "Let's get ready."

Dragondie was on the highest roof in the village which was the windmill to make grain. The Pleiades were with him to make sure no one seen or got into the windmill for the two supreme being want to keep Dragondie second combat class a secret.

"Man this nice dragons eyes are like a telescope." Dragondie spoke to himself, even though he was miles from the battle still being fought by the head warrior and he's men. he could see even the sweat coming off the soldiers and all the blood that was being poured mostly by the head warrior men they stood no chance to the archangels flames attacking them.

Then all a sudden all the soldiers and the head warrior vanished and it was just mononga and albedo in full armor standing before the 50 magic casting army.

"Now the real fun starts."Dragondie said with a evil grin as he summoned a bow which looked to be made from live fire constantly moving like a flame but held togather nicely and of course match Dragondie arms he was holding it in.

"Who are you." Said a blond hair man with nicer clothes then the rest of the people surrounding him and the only one with he's face shown.

Mononga simple says back to them "Prisoners have no need for our name."

"Hahaha.. What a fool you are, you do have too much confidence to even be alive right now." The blond said back laughing at them, he would have continued if albedo didn't explode a nice amount of raw magical power out and yelled "how dare lower life forms talk to a supreme one like that yo..." She was stopped when mononga put a hand on her shoulder "clam down albedo it does not matter they know they are outclass or not." That claimed her down as mononga spoke.

"If you all go on your knees I shall keep more of you prisoners if not only your leader and ten other we'll be our prisoners."

The blond look with confusion and spoke were only he heard himself "lower life forms?" But he snapped out of it and command two flames to attack mononga at once. The two flames reached mononga and stabbed him with there light swords.

"Hahaha were your tough talk now." The blond laugh and he's men joined in as well, but they stopped when they noticed the flames struggling to back off but for some reason they couldn't. There answer was solved when mononga slammed both flames to the ground with he's bare hands killing the flames in the process.

"It's important to listen to our threats because we follow though with them no it's our turn." As mononga said that the blond had ordered he's men to summon more in archangels flames soon after that there were two hundred of them flying above the magic casting army.

"You might have killed two with no harm or problem but let's see you take on two hundred!" The blond screamed at mononga and albedo.

"Hahaha that's all you can do we have a excellent ranger who can deal with numbers easily" as mononga point to the army of flames and snapped his fingers. One flame was hit with a dark arrow then the whole flame was on fire before dissolving away.

"Black fire" before the blond could finish or even think the whole sky turned black but only for s minute he couldn't think what happened before he heard he heard people scream in pure agony.

" it's burns!"

"Kill me!"

"It feels like it's eating me!"

The men scream running around on fire only ten men and the blond was left untouched.

"I told you didn't I, I bet you wish you listen to me now do you." Mononga laughing said.

"We're not defeated yet we still have a trump card face the power of the gods that can use seventh-teir magic, behold the power no man can do or fight against!" The blond yelled looking as if he was going crazy. He pulled at a crystal with s light glow.

"That's s YGGDRASIL crystal that can hold anything but top-teir, albedo we are going on defense." Albedo jumped in front of him ready to defend.

The blond summoned a angel five times bigger then the archangels flames but was all white except for its eyes and weapon it carried which was a yellow light the sun.

"Prepare to die magic caster feel the wrath of God!"

"I can't believe I was put on defense for child's play." Mononga said face palming himself in disbelief.

"C c ch child's play." The blond sounded disbelief "nonsense you feel this the power of the gods you die! Kill him holy smite!"

A light blue beam of light come from the sky and was going to hit mononga and albedo but a gaint magic pentagram appeared and looked like it was sucking the light beam itself. "Reflective magic mirror." Mononga spoke as the magic pentagram turned towards the big white Angel and the same light beam shot out but only bigger causing the whole battlefield blue totally destroying the Angel in the sky.

The last eleven men just stood there in shock seeing there angel's own attack thrown back at it killing it in the process.

"Hhh hhhh how?" The blond in shock and fear look at mononga and albedo.  
"De demon no me and my men, no me only master no lord am enough for someone like you." But was cut short from albedo "you lower life forms should glad to have the supreme ones wanting you as prisoners instead of killing you like live stock you are."

This cause the blond one to fall to he's knees and just look at the ground whispering to himself "lower life forms." Over and over again.

"Albedo we gained all the information we can get make sure they all go to nazarick, I'm returning to the village to wrap this up."

"Yes master mononga at once."


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys me again with a update this one is kinda new instead of 1500 i made this with 3000 words i was thinking that it was to short and i wanted to be more descriptive in my writing

but anyways please give me feedback i wish to improve my writing in anyways thanks

enjoy and tomorrow ill be updating more

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

{narrator POV}

Dragondie was waiting for mononga at the entrance of the village alone watching mononga make his way back.

"I sent the Pleiades back to nazarick didn't want the village to see we have combat maids and the villagers are still in the chiefs house."

"Excellent dragon let's wrap this up and go home."

Dragondie and mononga opened the doors to the villages chief house were all the village gathered to be safe from the battle. The head warrior and he's men still out cold but being treated by the villages women from their wounds.

Dragon walked up to the chief "there all dead no need to fear them anymore and we'll be on our way." Dragon walked away and entered the gate portal that mononga made to return to nazarick without letting the chief have a word.

"Wow you guys just mopped the fucking floor with thoughs guys a whole army no less." The demon roared at them.

"Very amazing." ladycash smiled

"We know humans are weak in this world compared to us." Herohero said

"Did all the prisoners make it to nazarick?" Dragondie spoke to them." has he just finished the door to the Oval Office swung open as demiurge and albedo came in.

"The prisoners have all arrived and are in there jails master's." Demiurge said as he stopped in front of the supreme beings "what would you like me to do with them."

"Just for right now keep them alive and get as much information out of them as possible." Mononga spoke to demiurge.

"As you wish I shall began immediately." As he began to follow his orders.

{two weeks later}  
{in guild's meeting room}

All the supreme beings were in the guild's room at the huge round table seating on the bright red chairs were everything started. They all had a tough two weeks the prisoners and Knights were not as good as they expect for information it wasn't that though weren't coughing it out it was they had nothing to cough out.

"It's are fault what do we expect from grunts?"

Dragondie looked at the ladycash who seemed to glow with beauty and kindness just like her personality.

"I guess your right, we did learn our magic is better then humans it appears if you can do six teir and up is godly to them, and humans who can do that are rare and happen only a few centuries.

He spoke to the group moving around to get more comfortable in his chair there been seating here for four hours now trying to make plans to move forward in some way but as been proven to be impossible if you don't have any useful information or know what direction you wish to go in. The door's to the guild's room open with a loud creek noise making everyone look to see who was walking in.

"Anything useful demiurge?"

Demiurge looked at everyone with a demonic grin like he just won the jackpot. " yes master Britt metal the blond one who says his with the slane theocracy told me about adventures and their work."

The supreme being looked at demiurge questionably with interest because demiurge only had that smile when he knowns he has solved something difficult.

"Please do tell us demiurge."

Demiurge looked at mononga then back to the other supreme being before going on with only his smile growing bigger.

"Well adventures go to theses place called guild's to get jobs of there rank and can pay good but the higher rank you are the more harder but secretive quest you can be given and only the kingdoms who support theses guild's are the re-estize kingdom and the baharuth empire."

This made all the supreme being laugh all together the problem they been stuck on for so long as finally been solved.

"What about the slane theocracy?"

Demiurge looked at Dragondie before he started explaining to them.

"The slane theocracy is a tight religious empire who only trust themselves said the blond one."

The supreme being were looking around at each other thinking the same thing, what are they hiding.

"You can go demiurge we'll be making plans now and keep working on the blond one."

Demiurge bowed to ladycash before leaving and closing the door as he left.

The supreme being talked for hours on what course of action they needed to take but they all settled that four out of five would team up of two, to each go to each kingdom and rank up and find the secret information the kingdoms would give them and most importantly gain there trust to maybe use it against them.

"Theses is unfathomable masters you don't know what's out there send us instead."

Demiurge spoke having albedo and shalltear behide him as they were arguing that the supreme being should stay for fear they would never return.

"Its ok we'll return it's crucial that this goes as planed this is why we four are going you'll be fine, Herohero is staying to look after you and nazarick."

Ladycash said as she and Britt metal were walking out of the first floor towards the surface to fly to re-estize kingdom capital.

"But we can't have four out of our five master not return it would be a huge disadvantage for nazarick even albedo here agrees"

Shalltear pointing to albedo but albedo was just following with her head down casting a shadow on her face making it impossible to see it.

"Albedo what is wrong?"

As Britt metal stopped moving causing everyone else to stop to. Then he put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is wrong you haven't even spoke the entire time sense mononga and Dragondie left earlier for baharuth empire capital."

After he said that she pulled her face up to show she's been madly crying her face was full of tears her cheeks red as lava with a nose that seemed like it came though a hurricane. This made everyone just stare in silence at her before she began to talk almost not understandable though gasp of hair and screeches.

"My love left me and refused for me to be by his side what is a women suppose to do when her man is gone."

She cried entering another crying fit. Britt just looked at Ladycash with a face that said she'll get over it we have to leave sometime and they began to walk to the surface yet again leaving a crying albedo behide.

"Herohero and the others we'll be in constant contact with each other including us so behave we will be back soon."

Ladycash spoke to demiurge and shalltear as Britt metal was puting on a necklace to fly. Britt metal looking at Ladycash gave a nod saying he was ready to go. Ladycash smiled at the two floor guardians, she turned her back to them spreading her white wings out flapping them as she started to soar in the air and began to fly to the capital of the re-estize kingdom. Britt metal necklace began to glow first then his whole body started to glow before he shot up in the sky and started catch up with a fast Angel.

{Mononga & Dragondie}

Mononga watched as his friend landed with huge bat like wings. After Dragondie landed he used magic to looked like an American wearing all black with a plain shit, pants and steel toe boots. After mononga watched that he thought he to should follow to he turned to a Japanese man with a white shirt with grey pants in normal shoes. After they were finished they look at each.

"You look good mononga."

Mononga smiled "you too."

After they were done complementing each other they looked around there surrounding which was not a lot to see sense they were in the forest area just outside the city of arwintar.

"So we changed into our human form we going to change in our armor?"

"Yea we should do that now."

As both supreme being started to glow a bright green if someone watch them the light itself would have blinded them for the few seconds after it died down two different people stood next to each other. Were the American stood was a person wearing light armor that was black on his chest, back, forearms and his lower legs and a bow that seemed so black that it looked unnatural with a matching quiver of arrows he was wearing on his back. Then were the Japanese stood also stood a person fully encased in armor that was a light dark with white trim with two giant sword that were double edge that were black with the razor edge looking that of cold hard steel.

"Already looks like we're ready to be famous hero's if I do my self."

Mononga just chuckled as he started to leave the forest to get on the main road to arwintar to start there mission to find the secrets of this new world.

"Your just going to leave me like that where's the love." As Dragondie laugh and began to follow suit of mononga.

{Ladycash & Britt metal}  
(Thud)

That what Ladycash heard as she watched Britt metal fly straight into the forest they agreed to land before entering the city of re-estize. She landed gracefully as she retracted her beautiful white wing towards her body as she looked at Britt metal laying face first in the dirt.

"You ok?"

"What you think." Britt metal responded muffled as he spoke into the ground.

After Britt metal got up and dusted himself off you looked at Ladycash and sighed knowing if he thought flying was hard only more hardships are coming and coming fast they are.

"Well sense you're ok now Britt let's get a move on shall we."

"Yeah I guess so."

Soon both were coved in a blinding bright green light and there stood different looking people then the demon and Angel before but were two European looking guy and girl. The guy was wearing normal shoes with black hair which match his black colored eyes with black and red colored shirt with pants. The girl looked like she fall down from heaven and beauty that was crafted from God himself. She had a skirt that was just above her knees with a shirt and normal shoes and all was colored the same thing white as snow.

"My did you fall from heaven."

Ladycash just smiled "thanks for the complement hon."

"No problem beautiful." Britt paused before going on with a sigh "well let's change to our hero clothes."

Ladycash was covered in a yellow light as she was now wearing light armor around her body a small chest piece with her forearm in cases with a small piece of armor too just like her lower legs. She had a bow long has her body bright as the sun with a quiver full of yellow colored arrows with a normal looking sword on her left hip.

"Very nice Ladycash."

Britt metal said before he to was encased in a black reddish light. He was covered with a full suit of armor that was red with black trim with a black and red color longsword that was on his back just as long as he was.

"Well hon you ready." All Ladycash heard was a chuckle that echoed inside the helm.

The duo walked out of the forest and made it to the road that lead to the city of re-estize. As they got closer they could see the city becoming bigger it look like the ancient city of Athens of there old world far away. It took them a while but they finally made it to the city's outer walls which looked old being made maybe thousands of years ago from what look like blocks of white marble. As they walked to the giant wooden gate that would grant there way into the city.

"Who ho there!"

Shouted down a guard who was on top of the wall that surrounding the city.

"Just two adventures trying to enter this lovely city."

Ladycash shouted to make sure the guard heard her all the way up there.

"You must be new this city is everything but lovely." The guard shot back with a rude attitude. Ladycash seemed very annoyed by the guard and was going to shoot a insult at him the two giant wooden doors started to swing open by a group effort of guards. And what they saw put them to absolute silence the city was the dirtiest place there every seen the dirt road was just mud from all the human waste mixed in with animals waste they could see people throwing stuff out of buckets into the street from windows, and the smell was just horrific. Not to mention the buildings looked like they were covered in mud or do what they hoped it was.

Ladycash just stood there in silence afraid to open her mouth.

"Wow it's like Greece got hit hard from the Bronx."

{mononga & Dragondie}

As the two walked down the dirt road togather heading to arwintar they passed a lot of deferent type of people farmers, poor, and sometimes a horse carriage guessing they were rich or were part of the government of the empire.

"Have you notice most of the people we pass don't look poor really to medieval terms." Asked Dragondie to mononga. "Yes I have noticed."

The two were mostly quit to there destination to the city but tried to listen on conservations of people that walked across them but mostly the women talked about how hot the archer looked and wondered what his partner looked like under his armor and the guys talked about mostly women and nothing of value to them.

After a while of walking the two were close enough to see the city from a away. It looked that of the city of Rome and it looked made from gold from how the sun was setting on the city they could even see a giant building close to the giant castle it looked like the coliseum and the city had a unfinished wall surrounding the city didn't even look like they were half way done with it.

"Looks like it's made from gold." Dragondie with amazement in his voice.

"Yeah I think we'll get all the information we need and more."

The two smiled at each other with a all to knowing smirk on there face as there walked to the gold city.

"Wow this is a nice city if I say." As Dragondie looked around even there building looked like Rome with tall buildings to small with the famous arches Rome was famous for.

"You must be adventures." Both Dragondie and mononga looked behide then to be greeted by a girl who seemed to be in her early 20's wearing a maid uniform.

"Mmmm we are beautiful." Dragondie looking at the beautiful human girl she blushed when he said that.

"What is it you want from us." This snapped the maid from her thoughts and her cheeks turn back from being red as she looked at the tall man in the full suit of armor. "I have a inn I run if you would like to stay the night it's only two copper pieces for a one room with two beds."

"That sounds great beautiful lead the way if you don't mind." As Dragondie smiled the maid blushed yet again putting her hand on her cheek as she looked at him "p pplease follow me."

They followed the maid as she lead them with them just a little behide her they were all over the place mentioned dragon as they cut though allyways, normal streets and going behide businesses. They stopped short of a building made from a type of concrete by the looks of it, it was only four stories high with the color of grey but worn from the weather.

"Well this is i..." She was cut short as a man in nice looking clothes came out of nowhere and back handed her as she fell to the ground hard holding her cheek that was bright red from being slapped to such a hard degree. She looked up at the man.

"We are over garrett stop coming here how many times do I have to tell the guards to come get you." She spoke with a voice almost to tears as her eyes welded up on the edge of tears from pain.

"Do you know who I am, my father is the captain of the Imperial Earth Guard you don't just break up with me two weeks before our wedding who do you think you are." This man shouted at her she seemed to ignore him as she got up dusted her maid uniform off she looked at him as if he was cover in pure shit and anger at him "you only want me for my looks and you constantly cheated on me with other women."

"So what am a man I'll do what ever I want you bitch and you'll do what I say you will come back to me." As the man went to grab her but was stop from a man with black light armor on with a black bow and quiver on his back all the man could read on this man face was pure disgust at him.

The man looked at him and did s little laugh before talking "let go little adventure but this whore is mine not yours, know your pla..." The man was cut short when the man wearing the light armor squeezed his forearm so hard he feared it was going to break as he fell on his knees. "Oooogh stop it hurts you're going to break." The man could barely speak.

The maid put her hand on Dragondie's arm that was holding Garrett's arm and she quickly noticed how hot he seemed as if he was a furnace but snapped back hearing garret pleas to release him. "Let him please this is not your fight." As she looked at Dragondie, Dragondie returned her graze "I was raised to protect beautiful women such as your self from boys like him don't worry I'll show you what a real man is." As he cupped her chin before turning his attention back to garret. He looked at garret with anger

"I can't stand boys like you if I see you again around here I'll make you wish you never been born." With a voice that scared even the maid who he was protecting right now all garret did was shake his head yes before he release his arm garret got up and looked at his arm which was covered in a black bruise before looking at archer.

"You'll pay for this archer and she'll be mine again if she likes it or not." Garret said as he looked at the maid with anger and Dragondie before walking off.

There was moment of silence before the maid looked at dragondie in the eyes "thank you." Was all she could muster to say to him

"No problem it's my duty to save such an amazing and beautiful girl as you." He told her with a smirk she just looked at him unable to think of anything to say before someone spoke up to ruin the moment.

"Thanks for saving our boss there hero." A old butler in a classic black and white suit surrounded by other looking butlers and maids standing outside of the inn there would be staying in.


	8. Chapter 8

hello readers am here with another update hope you enjoy

as all ways please review to make me a better writer thanks :)

enjoy

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

{Ladycash & Britt metal}

Ladycash was using her hand to cover her nose to try to block out the city that smelled like sewage she wondered how Britt was holding out thinking the full helm trapped the smell in and he couldn't cover his nose at all. They braved up and walked in the city as the guards closed the gate as they walked though the city the smell only increased and in a bad way.

"We should ask directions to the guild we're lost." As she looked at the fully enclosed armored knight that was her friend.

Sounded defended he agreed and Ladycash went up to a food stand that was selling what looked like fruit that has gone bad a few days ago. After Ladycash got the directions she lead Britt metal the way to the guild building and the two quickly noticed how more far in you got into the city how more clean and keep up everything looked even the street started to become made from bricks instead of dirt. They stopped in front of a decent size wooden building that was two stories and had a unfamiliar language written above the door.

"You think this is the place."

"I think so."

As the two watch groups of all type entering the building wearing all kinds of armor to weapons. They decided it must be the place and walked in as soon as they walked in all eyes were on them and looking at both of them. They ignored the looks and comments they heard.

"Look at that armor must have been expensive."

"Some rich noble probably might be why that hottie is with him."

"Man I'll love to have a piece of that ass."

As the duo walked to a desk with a lady wearing some light pink dress with a weird hat on. "How may I help?"

"Yes me and my knight here would love to take up a job."

Laughter and side comments were heard in the background before the lady in pink spoke. "You must sign in our adventure log to have jobs Its for record in case you die." As she handed both of them paper with the same language above the door that they could not read. Ladycash sighed out loud without noticing catching the attention of the lady.

"Is there a problem." The lady in pink spoke looking confused if she did something to cause a problem for the pretty archer and the black reddish knight with her. Ladycash lend in and whispered to the lady.

"Me and my friend here came from a far away land and can't read."

The lady was shocked at first but now understanding what the problem was "I can simply do the writing for you, your not the first adventure to have this problem.

"Your a life saver." Ladycash was overwhelmed with relief that the problem was solved so easily without embarrassing them both.

"No problem so what are your names and skill as will your group name." The lady asked as she took back the papers pulled out a feather with ink on it waiting for them to answer.

" I am amber and my skill is a archer and my friend here is a knight and his name is Bradon."

"And your group name."

"Don't have one." She said looking embarrassed at the lady in pink.

"Well you need one."

Ladycash just stood there listing names in thought.

"The fucking badasses."

The lady in pink had a drop of sweat come down her face before she looked at the sound it came from at the knight.

" am sorry sir what was that."

"The name it's the fucking badasses."

"Ummmm." Was all the lady could muster at the knight.

" what you said we needed a name there you go."

The lady in pink looked at the lady who called herself amber to make sure it was ok and only got a smile from her before she started to write down the name. The lady in pink explained how the system worked with adventure ranking how they had to start at the bottom before ranking all the way up and how each rank got more harder but more pay with fame as well.

"So how do we get jobs." The knight looking at the lady in pink asked.

"Well sense you two don't know how to read I can help you and also I might add before anything is that you can be asked personally for a quest by someone too."

"Then we want the hardest job we can get." The knight at once said shocking the lady in pink for a moment.

The lady in pink agreed and walked around getting out from her desk area before moving in the middle of the room were a big board sat with hundreds of papers on it. She wasn't even there for a second before taking a paper off and walking in front of the two and handing them the paper and began to explain the quest that the city guard has been having trouble at the south gate with ogres killing there best men and were asking the guild to find someone to go hunt down them and kill them at there base which most likely was in a cave somewhere in the woods. The duo gave there thanks and started to make there way into the inner city to talk the the guard captain to tell him they have accepted his quest.

It took a while to make it to the guards hq and getting lost a few times didn't help either by the time they got there it was dark and they hoped he was still there. The building was just like any old world barricks you could come to nothing special. The two walk inside to notice it was well clean and guards walking around but most importantly there was a giant board with maps and symbols drawn all over with a man that was yelling out orders to guards who ran up only to have to run away to follow there new orders. The two walk up to the board and the man stops as soon as he noticed the two they did stick out like a sore thumb.

"Let me guess more adventures to get killed on this quest for the ogres." As he looked at amber "a sham really for a beautiy look you to die so young but I'll take anything I got."

As he beckoned them to follow them to the board and he points to a map showing a gate and some distance away a cave were the ogres live.

"That's were they live I need you to kill them all I sent a lot of my own men there only for there heads to lay on sticks." The man looked angered but claimed down just as fast before talking more "you can start tomorrow senses its night and the pay is five gold pieces."

Ladycash eyes perked up hearing the pay for only being a copper plate.

"Nonsense well go tonight and be back before noon for ten." As the sound echoed in the knight helm. The man looked at the black and reddish knight and smirked.

"Your not the only adventure to say something like that but none like you ever make it back...none."

"Yes or no." The man only looked at the knight to see if he was this serious then to the girl "he can't be real can he that impossible."

"Yeah your right he is crazy we'll get down before first light for fifteen."

This cause the whole room of guards to look at them they all knew how hundreds of there brothers went to that cave only for all there heads to be on sticks and to hear this two talk as if it was nothing just shocked then all.

"Gagaha I have to say you two are a rare sight indeed I mean you are going to die hundreds of my men have died trying to kill that ogre army anyway and not to count the adventures too ill make 25 pieces before first light if you do it."

" agreed." The duo said together before leaving and headed to the cave with the ogres.

It was almost midnight the moon was hidden from the sky making the forest even more dark. The duo walked in front of the cave to find hundreds of heads rotten from decay on sticks.

"All Right Britt let's show this weak army who's the best knight and archer this city ever seen."

"I got the bag to collect all there ears to proof we killed them."

Ladycash pulled out her yellow bow as Britt metal took out his longsword and they went inside for a fight.

They went a ways into the cave having to walk over human limbs and waste that littered the caves floor before they walked into the what appeared to be the main part of the cave the ceiling went up for miles before it opened to the sky to show the stars and there was a huge fire in the middle surrounded by hundreds of ogres looking at them holding there clubs.

"They look friendly don't they ladycash."

"They do want to say hello and make small talk."

They both laughed as they both began there assault on the ogre army. The knight ran at them with a blur to the ogres cutting three with just a horizontal cut one ogre tried to hit the knight only for him to vanish and reappear behide cutting more ogre in half with one cut before that ogre moved cause him to bust into pieces. Ladycash didn't even move to collect a arrow from her pouch on her back she just pulled the string on her bow back which in turn made a arrow of yellow light appeared that shot out without her ever letting go of the string. She shoot arrows like a machine gun but that wasn't the cool part when they hit there target they would blow up killing whatever other that was near by.

"Should have said be back in a couple of hours." As she seen for the first time her own abilities and Britt too after watching mononga and Dragondie lay waste to that town of Knights.

She watched as Britt would disappear in a black mist moving around the area like air but seen black lines appear and ogres cut in half as she bombed her yellow light arrows into big groups of them to watch blood and guts fly and cover the cave with there blood.

"That was shorter then even I expected."

"Yeah who knew we be so fucking over powered with ogres right hottie."

As they walked out of the cave looking untouched and began they way back to the guard hq to collect there reward with Britt holding on to a bloody bag full of ogres ears. When they entered the guards hq it was only a few hours passed midnight and every guard including the boss stared at the two as Britt walked to the table the guard captain was seating and placed the bloody bag of ogre ears on the table.

"Impossible you killed that whole army

In this short of time." He had trouble saying this as he thought of all the guards and adventures he send there only to find out there were killed in action. The guards around just staring not believing their own eyes.

"We did our job and brought proof are reward if you please." Ladycash learning on the table showing off her big cleavage to the captain.

"I just can't believe it only two while I sent hundreds of men to there death." The captain stood there staring at the bloody bag.

"If you don't believe it then go to the cave you self to see the mess we left there." The captain looked at the knight as his voice echoed in his armor.

" men get the ready were going to the cave."

As men started running around the lady just smirk at the captain "are you sure we did paint that cave a pretty red." All the captain thought in his head was who the hell were these two.

The group of guards with the captain and adventures walked into the all to knowing area but this time instead of a army of ogres was a sight to see ogres cut in half in multiple ways and ogres pieces all over the place and a lot hung on the walls. Some guards were throwing up from what they were seeing but most of them were like the captains just standing there looking at the seen.

"See told you we don't lie misser captain." Ladycash poking the captains chest plate with her index finger was she spoke to him.

"Am seeing it and still don't believe it." The captain said almost sounding to be taking to him self as he grabbed a bag that jiggled when it moved as he handed it the archer. Ladycash counted fifteen gold when she smiled at Britt they walked out to get a new job as they left the stunned guards in the cave.

"Captain who are those two."

" I don't know but those two are going to be Hero's I know it." As the captain looked at the cave painted with ogres blood.

As Ladycash and Britt metal made there way back towards the city.

"We should stay the remaining night at a inn so we don't draw to much questions."

"Like slaying a army of ogres won't draw a lot of questions job."

"You know what I mean."

The duo walked into a middle class inn it was fairly nice clean with a nice flower smell to it. The two walk to a desk were a elderly man sat with a book of paper in front of him.

"Like a room for two?"

"One room with two beds for one night please."

"That be three copper."

"Ooo really do you have change?"

The room was pretty nice with room for both to walk around even with the walking tree like Britt metal and his armor.

"Can't believe one gold piece is worth ten copper."

Britt took his helm off as he was talking "what did you expect?"

Ladycash started to lay her bow and pouch full of arrows on the bed chest at the foot of her bed before just looking at Britt metal and just shrugging her shoulders which cause him to have a little laugh.

"Today was quite easy if I say so my self." As Ladycash laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling with closed eyes.

"yeah kind of two easy thought this shit was going to be harder." As Britt sighed with relief when he sat on his bed across of ladycash.

Ladycash didn't respond she was lost in thought of how Herohero and mononga and Dragondie were doing and if everything was alright there were to only report with each other in the noon and they allready did that with both still making there way to there respective city. Britt metal was lost in his own world too thinking what obstacles will stand in there way until he looked at Ladycash laying on the bed only wearing her shirt and skirt which showed her curves off he just stared as he his mind started to wonder off in a way it never did before when he looked at her.

{thud thud thud thud}

The door was loudly hit on causes both to jump at the sudden noise and looked at the door.

"I know your there archer and knight we don't have much time open up."

A voice yelled though but what they caught on was it sounded familiar and filled with panic and fear. Ladycash shot up to get the door but was to late as Britt was allready opening the door to revile the guard captain covered in blood it was hard to even see his skin tone as he stood there his first expression showed fear but when he saw Britt and lady it went to hope.

"The village is under attack!"

"By who." As Britt asked this question Ladycash was putting on her armor and weapons.

"By a bigger army of ogres they even have a goblins in there ranks."

"That's odd there wasn't goblins with the ones we killed."

"We must hurry they allready broke though the south gate."

Ladycash handing Britt his helmet before she looked at the captain with the same smirk she gave him before.

"Hope there's a reward."

"Your our only hope to kill all of them or at less kill enough to give the guards a fight chance am sure the king will give you anything if you succeed and live!"

"Hahahaha if we fight your guards won't even have a chance to have a taste of battle." As the sound echoed inside of the Knights armor when he spoke

"Shall you lead us captain me and my knight our ready."

The captain lead the duo outside of the inn the streets were filled with chaos people running around, people were falling and dieing from being trampled on by there fellow humans and some where covered in blood but there running all in the same direction away from the south side of the city which was on fire and filled the night sky with a bright light of fire. The captain continued to lead the two against the wave of human filled with fear crying and yelling of the end of times. After a little they were almost to the south side of the city there no more people but was deadly quite but if you listened hard enough you could hear people scream for there life and only noises ogre makes.

When they got out of a allyways there greeted by guards standing there ground only to be thrown against buildingsor be smashed with a giant club made from wood coved in blood but what was amazing to see was there were hundreds all ready in the city but a flood was still pushing it way though the gate.

"Holy god there must be thousands no one can do this the city is lost." The captain said falling to his knees in defeat. The captain looked at the sound of laughter which came from the knight in red with black trim he was laughing whiling his head was looking at the army of ogres and goblins with his hands up like a mad man before he looked at Ladycash

"Now the real battle begins."


End file.
